The goal of this project is to develop an artificial hand that will enable children aged 2 - 8 years approximately, with upper limb deficiency to perform many of the activities done by a child with a normal hand. The major distinctions of this hand design are that it is cable and harness- free, and that it has a positive grip unrelated to the strength of the child, unlike the other devices now on the market. The design creates a gripping force by the moveable "fingers" of the hand pivoting on a clutch mechanism towards, and ultimately for smaller objects, between the three fixed opposing "fingers." Until released by moving the wrist joint built into the hand, the "fingers" remain tightly grasping the object being held. Additional advantages include being used as a right or left hand with no modifications, no need for gloves or covering, and little fitting or training, thereby permitting the use of the hand where minimal professional or therapy service is available. As the hand utilizes readily available inexpensive materials and is relatively simple to fabricate with a modest equipment requirement, manufacturing costs should be low enough to enable children of modest means to obtain these devices. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The generally accepted number of children with hand/wrist deficiency in this country is approximately 1000, of whom perhaps several hundred would be candidates for my hand device. In the third world, there is a much larger potential group, due to amputations these children have suffered, and birth defects. Both of these groups provide a continuing source of recipients for the LN-4 hand.